


Soften your grip

by Blccdhound



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, There’s kissing so I put teen??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blccdhound/pseuds/Blccdhound
Summary: Hoping to spend some quality time with his new friends, Elliot invites Bangalore and Bloodhound to his house after pretending to train with them.





	Soften your grip

**Author's Note:**

> Aight guys.  
> I’m going away for two whole weeks, yeah. No internet connection no phone, just screaming kids and great food.  
> I’m going to a summer camp I won’t be able to post for two weeks.  
> But I promise after I’ll have another story up.  
> Anyways, please enjoy this story. I think this one is my favorite just because of the end and what’ll it will cause in the future lmao.  
> I don’t know what else to write, so enjoy the story!  
> I’ll see you guys in two weeks I love you all 💖💗💓

It had been nearly a month since Anita had spent the night at Bloodhound’s house. Which meant nearly a month since they’d last been together, alone at least.  
Bloodhound and Anita trained together almost religiously, as they were the only ones who could handle each other’s intense training regimes. Sometimes Elliot would try to tag along then quit after the tenth lap, or fourth hour at the shooting range. But at least he tried.  
Anita and Bloodhound were training now, as Elliot did his own thing somewhere else in the building. At the moment, Anita and Bloodhound were racing each other for their final lap. They’d constantly make competitions out of their workouts. Who could do the most pushups, who got the most headshots, or in this case, who could run the fastest.  
Anita would usually win the races, seeing as she didn’t wear any heavy gear. Even in the private training grounds, Bloodhound always kept the mask on and every inch of their flesh covered. Which gave them a disadvantage in most competitions.  
Anita pulled ahead of Bloodhound in the last hundred meters of the run, turning around as she crossed their predetermined finish line. A cocky smirk plastered on her face.  
Bloodhound crossed the line a moment later, slowing to a stop as they too finished up the last lap.  
Beads of sweat lined Anita’s forehead and she headed towards the water bottle she’d left by the edge of the track.  
“Are we finished, or do you want to keep going?” Bloodhound asked, watching as Anita came over. Joining them on a bench they had sat down setting her water bottle down next to her.  
“I’d like to continue, if you can keep up this time,” she replied, tapping on Bloodhound’s leg twice before standing up once more.  
As Anita readied for the next race, she stretched for a moment, cocking an eyebrow at Bloodhound who still remained on the bench.  
“You’re staring,” she mumbled, turning around to head for the track.  
Bloodhound said nothing and joined her on the track. Readying themself up to start again.  
Before either of them could say anything else or start, a third voice came in.  
“Are you two done yet, can we go now?” Whined Elliot from the benches by the track. He had one earphone in and one clutched in his hand. His face was suspiciously dry for someone who was supposed to be working out.  
Anita sighed with disappointment and walked towards him.  
“Done already? The games are next week, and I think a bit of real training could do you some good,” she replied, poking Elliot in the stomach.  
“Heyy, rude.” He swatted away Anita’s hand and covered his stomach with his arms, a pout on his face.  
“You said we’d leave after your cool down laps, that was like, a hundred laps ago. Please,” he begged, putting on his best puppy eyes.  
Anita looked back at Bloodhound, who only gave a curt nod in reply. As much as both of them wanted to stay, Elliot wouldn’t shut up or quit begging them if they didn’t leave.  
The two had promised they’d spend some “quality time” with him, which for him, was sitting on his couch watching movie or reviewing clips from the previous games.  
Ever since that night at the bar, Elliot had been a lot more persistent with hanging out with them. Sometimes he’d bring Wraith along, (once he even dragged his poor mother to one of their get togethers) other times it’d just be them three. This was one of those times.

Elliot’s apartment, as usual, was their designated place for going when spending time together. He had the most decorated flat out of the three, despite being a bit of a penny pincher, and assured them his place was bigger. Even though every Apex Legends’ flat was the same size and layout.  
Anita had brought a spare set of clothes and changed into it after Elliot insisted they left, Bloodhound remained in their getup, and Elliot said he’d change back home.  
Anita was wearing a snug flannel shirt buttoned all the way up, paired with a pair of somewhat loose dark grey jeans with a belt and her running shoes.  
Bloodhound was wearing a plain, dark brown long sleeve shirt with hunting pants and combat boots, tied together with their iconic mask and a pair of soft gloves that covered their hands.  
Elliot? He’d probably wear a t-shirt and some kind of boxers. He wasn’t one for putting effort into his casual wear, unless he was expecting Wraith or his mother.  
The three of them stood in Elliot’s living room, which counter to Elliot’s opinion, seemed small. Probably due to the fact that he had added two chairs and at least a dozen random plants or fish bowls for some reason. Pictures of his mother and brothers littered the wall, and a large TV was built into the wall facing the couch.  
Bloodhound split from the small group and took a seat on the couch facing the tv, Anita close behind as Elliot lingered. He looked a little conflicted.  
“I am going to shower. You two, are going to stay there and not be awkward. I hate working out and not showering, so, I’ll be right back. Watch whatever you want, we’ll decide on something official later.” Was all he said before turning around and leaving Anita and Bloodhound alone.  
Anita grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, some sappy love story was on. Typical for Elliot, he’d probably been watching the channel with Wraith earlier, as much as she hated sappy romances.  
Anita waited until the bathroom door clicked shut before speaking.  
“Do you think Elliot actually likes this garbage?” She asked, speaking about the movie currently on.  
“Indefinitely,”  
Anita turned back to it, staring for a moment. It was a love story between two young women “finding what they’d never known had existed” according to the guide. It was painfully cheesy and just the kind of shit you’d expect to run at ten at night.  
However, as terrible as it was, Anita didn’t change the channel or turn off the TV. She just distractedly half watched it, occasionally glancing at Bloodhound to see their reaction. Which, obviously, was pretty static.  
As soon as Anita looked away, for the tenth time, she felt something touch her. Instinctively, she jerked her hand away, turning to see Bloodhound’s hand where hers had been just a moment before. She relaxed and apologized, taking Bloodhound’s gloved hand in both of hers. Turning her body so she was now completely facing Bloodhound, their hand still in hers.  
She wanted to slide the glove off and hold their hand, actually hold their hand for the first time. But they’d already set up boundaries during their first meet up. Bloodhound had clearly established several times they weren’t quite comfortable with showing their face or any other part of their body, not yet at least.  
Anita completely understood, if things with them fell through Bloodhound would have no idea if she’d share what she’d seen, or keep it secret. Not to mention, they hadn’t had any other private interactions apart from the one, whatever their relationship was, it was tender and new.  
Anita felt Bloodhound pull their hand towards them, Anita let go for a minute. The sound of the shower turning on mixed with the sounds of the movie in the background.  
Anita sucked in a breath, looking at Bloodhound for a long moment. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and it was driving Anita, and probably Bloodhound, crazy. She rested there for a minute longer before she couldn’t take it anymore.  
Anita slid towards Bloodhound slowly, she crawled on top of them so she was straddling the slightly smaller person.  
Her legs are spread out so they covered both sides of Bloodhound’s and her hands immediately went to what was already her favorite part of Bloodhound.  
She stroked their neck, where the fabric was most thin, she could feel the warmth under her fingers and craved to reach under the fabric and kiss what was below.  
Anita leaned in close and kissed their jawline, where the mask ended and the soft fabric began. Creating a trail of kisses from the rigid jawbone down to their collar bones. Causing Bloodhound to sigh heavily and tilt their head back slightly, exposing more of their neck to her.  
Anita brushed her fingers across their throat before lightly kissing the side of their neck once more, beginning to back up.  
As she pulled away, Bloodhound drunk in her beauty. Not a single part of her escaped their eyes, every perfect curve, every adorable dark freckle, every single small cut or scar that littered her body. All of it, no matter how minute, was beautiful to Bloodhound. Just looking at her as she laid atop of them made their stomach churn and grow hot with desire.  
Even Bloodhound had found themself fantasizing about when they could take off their mask. They imagined kissing every part of her beautiful body and finally being able to touch it, really, truly touch it with their own hands.  
But now wasn’t the time, or place.  
Instead, they had to rely on patience and the burning desire the two of them shared.  
“Elskan,” They began, but never finished as Anita lightly kissed the filter of their mask. They could feel her warm breath drifting through the filters, sending shivers down their spine.  
Anita still felt Bloodhound’s hands on her hips, they’d been sitting there for some now and Anita was beginning to grow impatient again. She grabbed at Bloodhound’s shirt, pulling them in so close their chests touched lightly. Anita knew they got the hint as their hands began to travel across her body.  
She could feel the soft fabric being pulled against her skin in the most arousing way you could imagine something like this. Traveling along her sides slowly, brushing past her rib cage, moving down towards her stomach, and eventually further down. Anita couldn’t help but let a breath hitch in her throat as Bloodhound moved from her stomach down close to her inner thighs.  
Taking the caught breath as a good sign, they continued to creep further along her body. Outside of her thighs, the small her back, then back down to the inside. Their hands dangerously close to her most sensitive areas. She could feel them brushing their fingers across her inner thigh and it took every ounce of strength not to call out or gasp for air. Her grip on Bloodhound’s shirt tightened, subtly pulling them in even closer.  
“I see you like that.” Came Bloodhound’s soothing voice. They sounded so damn calm, it almost made Anita mad, how could they not be losing their mind right now. Anita felt like she might pass out and Bloodhound had barely even touched her.  
“Of course I like it, don’t be an idi- idiot,” she stumbled over her words and Bloodhound brushed their fingers against her lightly, teasing her.  
Anita couldn’t help but push into Bloodhound more, her hands still lightly locked onto Bloodhound’s shirt, using it as an anchor and hold to grind against Bloodhound.  
Bloodhound began to feel around the waistband of her jeans, pulling on them lightly to bring her closer, and occasionally slipping their fingers in between her pants. Her belt preventing them from reaching any further than their hip bones.  
Anita felt another breath get caught in her throat as Bloodhound began to fiddle lightly with the belt on her pants. Anita quickly released Bloodhound’s shirt and reached for her buckle, guiding Bloodhound’s hands as they slowly undid the leather strap holding her pants in place.  
As soon as the belt buckle was undone the sound of a door unlocking and opening rung across the apartment. Time froze as Elliot stepped out of the bathroom.  
Elliot, Anita, and Bloodhound all seemed to freeze with time.  
Elliot stared at Anita, who was straddling Bloodhound, then at Bloodhound who still had their hands on Anita’s undone belt buckle.  
Before anyone could say anything, Anita swore and let go of Bloodhound’s hands, she stumbled off of them and left the flat before she could even fully rebuckle her pants. She left the door wide open after her.  
Bloodhound remained on the couch, uncomfortably silent. Not even a breath slipped from their lips as Elliot’s brown eyes burned into them.  
“Uh, quick question. What the hell was that?” He asked, looking at his now open door.  
Bloodhound stood up and began to head for the door, they paused by Elliot, they were rigid and their grip on his shoulder was almost uncomfortably firm.  
“I am sorry vinur, I should leave.” Was all they said before they too left the apartment, closing the door behind them softly.


End file.
